Switching Lives
by Sarah-Lynn-Beth
Summary: Tohru from the first couple of episodes, and Tohru from after the curse is broken accidentally switch places. So how will they act and do when they find out, they aren't home. And how will they act to each others Kyo? I accept anonymous comments tohru/kyo
1. Introduction to their lives

**_ Switching Lives_**

**_By: Sarah Wilke_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket/Furuba, or affliction with the media, any book(s), EXT, containing in my chapters, and story, or stories. Thank you for your time!_**

* * *

**TOHRU: FIRST COUPLE OF EPISODES******

Shigure groggily walked through his house in his robe, while sleepily yawning. 'I wonder what's for breakfast.'

"Morning Kyo!" Shigure said noticeably as the orange headed boy stomped by and then plopped grumpily down at the table. Shigure sighed and joined him at the table. Just then Yuki walked into the room.

"Good morning Shigure, Tohru, damn cat." Yuki said swiftly while walking through the room still trying to fix his tie.

"Oh! Hello Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo!" Tohru chipped cheerfully, while carefully balancing the plates in her hands, and walking out.

"Stupid-damn-rat-and-his's-stupid…….." Kyo grumbled unhappily to himself.

"You stupid, worthless, damn cat, STOP!" Yuki yelled as he overheard Kyo's grumbles. Tohru stood in spot as the two took on a verbal battle in front of her. 'Things are going too far!' Tohru thought worriedly, as she dropped the plates accidentally in shock. Everyone stopped and turned towards her. She came to realization of what happened quickly. "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO DO!!" Tohru apologized, and picked up the tea and the cup's plates.

"Can't you do anything right?!" Kyo screamed at Tohru. Yuki reacted hastily and punched Kyo straight in the jaw. Tohru, in the back, quickly shook and blinked the tears away from her watering eyes. 'He doesn't like me, he really doesn't like me. That's all there is to it. Utter hate. I've never had anyone hate me before.' Tohru thought sadly as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**TOHRU: AFTER CURSE**

Tohru stood in the kitchen as the morning rays pooled in and round her, warming her face. The cool air blew in, and the onigiriis boiled in their pan. 'Only one month exactly today was the curse broken.' Tohru grinned while grabbing the towel, holing it close to her, and remembering.

"Hello, morning Tohru!" Kyo said happily. He hugged her tightly and stood like that for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Um, Kyo?" Tohru said quietly. Although she was happy to now be able to hug Kyo and everyone in the zodiac whenever, it was just that Kyo now felt the absolute need to hug her for every hour of the day.

"Sorry! I just..…" He was at a loss of words, and in return, he hugged her tighter.

'I just sometimes wish that I could go back in time to….NO HUGGING' Tohru thought while silently giggling. She then abruptly turned into Kyo and hugged him back.

* * *

**TOHRU: FIRST COUPLE OF EPISODES**

'He hates me sooo much, I just sometimes wish that I could go into the future and see if everything turn out right...' Tohru thought hopefully as she took the the food off the stove.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hello this is me….the author asking YOU! …..for help! I need to know what you think……**

**ANYONE CAN COMMENT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T SIGN IN OR DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT…..**

**JUST CLICK ON POST REVIEW AND POST YOUR COMMENT! ( / --)/ ...plz?**

\/\/\/

(o)(o)

C ) Bart Simpson

/\

/ \


	2. Into the past

**Switching Lives**

**By: Sarah Wilke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket/Furuba, or affliction with the media, any book(s), EXT, containing in my chapters, and story, or stories. Thank you for your time!

* * *

**

**RECAP: **

**Tohru: End of curse**

_'I just sometimes wish that I could go back in time to….NO HUGGING' Tohru thought while silently giggling. She then abruptly turned into Kyo and hugged him back._

**TOHRU: FIRST COUPLE OF EPISODES **

_'He hates me sooo much, I just sometimes wish that I could go into the future and see if everything turn out right...' Tohru thought hopefully as she took the food off the stove.**

* * *

** _

**AND SO IT CONTINUES………………**

Both Tohrus……remember themselves walking to the kitchen, but what they saw when they came out, was different from when they entered it.

* * *

**Chapter Title: Tohru FROM END OF CURSE GOING _INTO THE PAST_**

Tohru quietly walked out to the living room to follow, what she remembed, Kyo walking out to give her a surprise. Tohru peeked and then slowly opened her eyes after a short while to not feel Kyo's hand lead her anymore. She smiled a little, and lifted her head. She then confusedly looked out onto the scenery before her. Kyo was on the ground with a bloody nose and Yuki stood above him yelling. While this happened Shigure sat at the table reading his daily paper. Tohru hastily looked back and forth hoping that that movement would stop this madness that seemed to play in her mind. Tohru's thoughts shifted back to Kyo's bloody nose. "Kyo! Are you alright? What happened?" Tohru said caringly as she rushed over to help him.

"Get away! Didn't I just say how you couldn't do ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Kyo screamed madly as he then walked off.

"What did I do?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"Nothing Ms.Honda, you're ok." Yuki replied

"B-but…he was just leading me out to the living room to…and then he…..and now he's…" Tohru frantically said while confused and a bit scared.

"It's ok! We picked up the glass and the food is done. He got what he deserved, and let's just all eat ok?" Said Yuki as he helped her up by the hand.

"Uh…what glass? And what did Kyo get that he deserved?" Tohru contemplated while puzzled. "Did YOU punch Kyo?"

"Ms. Honda, are you ok?

"Ms. Honda? When was the last time YOU called ME that? And I seem fine…but I have the strangest feeling that everything is not right. I better go check on Kyo." Shigure and Yuki stood in surprise as Tohru walked off to see Kyo. What had gotten into her? She was acting mighty finely strange.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I know this chapter is short….but I just wanted to go on something small for this one chapter. To get you wondering again. I will definitely update larger chapters.**

**Hello this is me….the author asking YOU! …..for help! I am wondering where you want this story to go! I have many ideas but I want to know where my audience wants this story to go!**

**ANYONE CAN COMMENT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T SIGN IN OR DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT…..**

**JUST CLICK ON POST REVIEW AND POST YOUR COMMENT! ( / --)/ plz?**


	3. HUH! Into the Future

** Switching Lives:**

**HUH? Tohru into the Future**

** By: Sarah Wilke**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket/Fruba, or affliction with the media, any book(s), EXT, containing in my chapters, and story, or stories. Thank you for your time!

* * *

**

**RECAP:

* * *

**

**Tohru: End of curse**

'_**I just sometimes wish that I could go back in time to….NO HUGGING' Tohru thought while silently giggling. She then abruptly turned into Kyo and hugged him back.

* * *

**_

**TOHRU: FIRST COUPLE OF EPISODES **

**_'He hates me sooo much, I just sometimes wish that I could go into the future and see if everything turn out right...' Tohru thought hopefully as she took the food off the stove.

* * *

_**

**AND SO IT CONTINUES………………**

Both Tohrus……remember themselves walking to the kitchen, but what they saw when they came out, was different from when they entered it.

* * *

**Tohru From Past Into The Future**

Tohru walked through the kitchen as the set new tea on the stove. Tears shown brightly on her face, but she would not let this get to her. "I'm sorry..."She announced softly as she stood in the doorway afraid to look up or make eye contact. Kyo looked up at her confused and yet compassionate.

"What are yo...?" Kyo started questionably.

"No. Its ok, I understand that I am annoying sometimes. I do mess up, alot, and I guess it's ok if you like that, or even me…"Tohru voice broke up with each word, as a single tear broken down on her warm cheek. But yet she still managed to crack a faint smile.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Yuki asked.(AU: I just had a strange sort of visual of a big round of applause sounding off as Yuki entered the "Stage".

'Tohru?! I thought he didn't want to call me that, because he didn't want to be sounding so uniformly!' Tohru's slight smile turned into a face of confusion. Just then Tohru looked at the clock.

"OH NO! We're going to be late!!" Tohru rushed around the house. Everything looked…different. With each new finding Tohru fast pace slowed till she was completely confused and back where she first stood. Just then Shigure walked through the hall, peeking into the messed rooms. He finally sat down at the table.

"What happened to my house?" Shigure asked.

"Where di everything go?" Tohru retorted in the same tone of voice as  
Shigure.

"Why were you crying?" Y7uki questioned.

"Why'd you call me Tohru?" Tohru directed towards Yuki.

"Why are you sorry?" Kyo asked.

"Why were you just rushing?" Someone said

"Huh?" Said Yuki.

"Huh?" Then said Kyo.

"Huh?" Tohru asked following.

"Where's the food?" Shigure smally said, while his stomach agreed to his opinion.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: I know this chapter is short….but I just wanted to go on something small for this one chapter. To get you wondering again. I will definitely update larger chapters.

Hello this is me….the author asking YOU! …..for help! I am wondering where you want this story to go! I have many ideas but I want to know where my audience wants this story to go!

ANYONE CAN COMMENT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T SIGN IN OR DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT…..

JUST CLICK ON POST REVIEW AND POST YOUR COMMENT! ( / --)/ plz?


	4. Spoilers: I just choked on my own spit

**HUH? Tohru into the Future**

**By: Sarah Wilke**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket/Fruba, or affliction with the media, any book(s), EXT, containing in my chapters, and story, or stories. Thank you for your time!

* * *

**THIS IS A WARNING THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT NOT NOT READ THE TRANSLATIONS OR WIKIPEDIA FOR THE WHOLE STORY FOR THE FINISHED FURUBA TRANSLATED!  
But if you don't mind, please read on :D**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_What happened to my house?" Shigure asked._

_"Where did everything go?" Tohru retorted in the same tone of voice as Shigure._

_"Why were you crying?" Yuki questioned._

_"Why'd you call me Tohru?" Tohru directed towards Yuki._

_"Why are you sorry?" Kyo asked._

_"Why were you just rushing?" Someone said_

_"Huh?" Said Yuki._

_"Huh?" Then said Kyo._

_"Huh?" Tohru asked following._

_"Where's the food?" Shigure smally said, while his stomach agreed to his opinion.

* * *

_

**From The past Tohru into the future:**

"Where's the food?" Shigure smally said, while his stomach agreed to his opinion.

"Anyways...that was weird...let's just start over." Kyo stated plainly.

"Can we start with food?! She is not awake yet and I don't want to wak her up just yet." Shigure said again in his small voice. Who was he talking about? Tohru wondered

"Well I just happened to make some tea and bread it's on the counter, I set it out this morning." She gave a small smile.  
"I don't remember you putting out bread this morning I could have sworn that I saw...well never mind" Kyo mumbled absently under his breath.  
Where did the bread go?! I would have sworn it was right here. She confusedly wondered while she searched for the bread again. She could swear her way around in circles that she had taken it out from the bread box. She sighed and gave up. 'oh well'  
"Where did you place the bread box?" Tohru said as she moved the curtain from under the doorway away and around her as she peered out towards the family as they casually sat around the table. The three took quick glances from each other and then after a few awaiting moments they burst out in hartly laughs. Was she joking with them? She had never seen anything ever so weird then them laughing at her simple question.  
"We haven't had a bread box since Haru went all out crazy on us after he broke up with Rin. Of course they got back together...but that's another story. The bread again is above the refridgerator." Shigure explained. Suddenly a blond haired child walked into the scene. Who is this?

"Hi Tohru!"

"Uh...Hi? Who are you?" Tohru was a little creeped out. He obviously knew who she was, but she didn't know who he was. He was a teenager at that, but she had never recomembered ever seening someone who looked like this. And yet everyone seemed comfortable around him. The teenager eyed Kyo in questioning motion. Then in a threatened look. It must have something to do with Kyo with Tohru not remembering him.  
"I didn't do anything...I SWEAR" Kyo pleaded his case.  
"Hey there you are Momiji! I have searched around this whole place for you. Oh I didn't see you there Tohru! Hey, Kyo didn't you say something to me about how you were going to go out today with..." So his name was Momiji. Haru walked through the door and sat down with the following company as he talked. He was interupted by the sound of Aiyame walking fashionably into the now cramped room, but still yet filling.  
"My darling Tohru have you missed me? Yuki my love you are here too! Has no one here not misssed me"  
"I can't believe I am related to him.." Yuki rested his head on his two fingers sighing sofly.  
Kyo walked over to the entrance awaiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. It was always a certain strange sort of signal he guessed that drew everyone at the same time over to their house. Things had changed since the ...incidence. After the incidence with Akito and everyone finding out that 'he' was actually a she. It was surprising to everyone. No one knew except Shigure, who played a whole role in this whole story of their life. Just as the story was to explain it's self someone walked in to finish the rest really. Akito walked in yawning her robe fell from one shoulder, wrapped absently around her and tied lazily but good enough at that, her slippers were on the wrong feet. Her hair was still wacky from last night's sleep. Shigure looked up at her, the newspaper set down, and his glasses taken off.  
He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kisssed her full on.

(AU: IMAGINE WHAT TOHRU ONLY KNOWS AT THIS TIME...her heart pretty much stopped)

'Um!!!' Tohru thought while she was SCARED OFF HER WITS! When did THIS happen? No...what **century, year, second, minute, day, and hour** did this happen?  
"**WHAT IS GOING ON**?!" Tohru said a little to fast and loud that it came out more of a squeak, so much of a squeak she choked on her own spit.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**: I know this chapter is short…I SERIOULSY JUST ADDED THE CHOKING PART ON HER OWN SPIT CUASE I JUST DID THAT HAHAHAHAHAHA. Well anyways I just wanted to go on something small for this one chapter. To get you wondering again. I am going to post more...I was just sooooooo busy with the play of HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL...IT"S ALOT OF WORK YA KNOW?! I find it best to listen to music and write...Tell me other techniques that anyone does OH AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING I am sooo proud..It's sort like a little flame that just makes me clap and smile in delight :D GOOD NIGHT IT'S 4 AM!

Hello this is me….the author asking YOU! …..for help! I am wondering where you want this story to go! I have many ideas but I want to know where my audience wants this story to go!

_**ANYONE CAN COMMENT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T SIGN IN OR DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT…..**_

_**JUST CLICK ON POST REVIEW AND POST YOUR COMMENT! ( / --)/ plz?**_


	5. I edited this note, read it :

Um…I'm dumb. I copied and pasted from my other story the note…on my Sailor Moon story and by the help of a commenter.. I realized. Whoops I really need to check my work before I put it up…. So here I try again.

I am not really sure if I want to continue. Hit me up if that sounds like an ok idea. I'm 3 years older now and my writing skills are probably better. Or if you find this story as something you think you would like to continue and maybe make it into an interesting story. I stopped because really I hit a MAJOR writers block and had no idea where to go from there but I COULD try again….maybe.

Coommmmeeennnntt- to tell me what you think. Sorry for people who have already viewed this note before and are viewing it for the SECOND time in a row.

Thanks,

SarahLynn


End file.
